robber_penguin_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent Club
Agent Club (also known as Club697) '''was a member of the Robber Penguin Agency, he actually played Club Penguin before in 2011, but was inactive and totally forgot about it. He then joined again in Club Penguin again on February 25th, 2013 and now he is a non member on CP, but wishes to be a member someday and likes to keep CP safe. He is also the SIC (Second In Command) of the Pookie Hater Defense and likes puffles too, he used to be a enemy of the Ultimate Penguin Force but then he realized that he wanted to protect CP from the evil things and liked keeping CP safe, he is also an agent of the Puffle Protection Program because he likes puffles. He is currently fifteen years old. On January 9, 2016, Club announced that he would be leaving every agency he was associated in due to aging and other important things in his life happening soon. This greatly disappointed most, if not, everyone in the Pookie Hater Defense and a lot in the RPA too. However, they gave him a proper farewell and they said they would always remember him. He used to work for the RPA, PHD, and the Puffle PP. He left the UPF. History How He Joined Club Penguin In February 25, 2013, he was bored and remembered about Club Penguin from 2011 which he then searched for CP and then he couldn't remember his old penguin name and then he had to make a new one. He named his new penguin "Club45672" because the name of the game and after reading the terms of use, he created his CP account. He started out in the Hollywood Party 2013 and had no friends, at this time he was 12 and wanted to make friends, he was very interested in the items but sadly he had to be a member to buy them. He hadn't played CP in while and needed to get use to things, he met quite a lot of people, bought a puffle, which he was really glad and started to play CP more and got more active as time went on,but then one day, Club met a girl named Hearts0512. She was really pretty and nice, she liked Club too, they got along really well and have had lots of fun. She is one of Club's first friends and one of his most favorite friends, later on Club met more friends such as Unicorn Ray and Green Velvet. They were really nice and liked Club too, they did have some negatives but the majority was good. At this time he was still new and played games to get used to CP again which was just he needed. Time pasted later that year, around November he met another girl that would soon be his most favorite friend of all, she was a pookie (at this time he liked pookies) called Emerald707. He wanted a wista with a tiara so she walked up to him and said "mwe?". Club said "wes" which it all started for them and they have loved eachother ever since. No More Pookies But then one day in December 2013, pookies were crowded in the pet shop and mumus and biggies were crowded all over around,and no one was buying any puffles whatsever which annoyed Club for the next few days and started to get sick of it. Pookies were so crowded in the pet shop that Club got so annoyed that he had to do one thing can do which was protest. Pookies then started attacking him and yelling pookie language, he screamed and tried to remove the penguins but they continued to climb up him so he ran out the pet shop as fast as he could, he realized that they were so annoying. Joining the PHD ''COMING SOON!'' Joining the RPA ''COMING SOON!'' Retirement ''COMING SOON!' On January 9, 2016, Club announced that he would be retiring from agent buisness. He said that the reason he was retiring was due to aging and many important things were about to come up in his life such as his driver's test and getting a job. This was shocking to everybody because nobody thought that he would leave this soon. However he said that the Pookie Hater Defense would not be closing and left Agent Extreme would be left in charge of the agency. Everybody gave him a proper farewell and it was definitely saddening for them to see him retire but they all wished him the best of luck in his future. What He Likes + *Drawing *Video Games *Blue *Cookies (More especially Oreos) *His laptop *Making movies *Stickfigures *French Fries *Emerald707 *Keeping Club Penguin Safe *Pookie Hater Defense *Puffles *Penguins What He Dislikes - *Math *Being in a crowd (RL) *Cloudy days *Potatos *Loud Noises *Pookie Protection Program *Pookies *Preps *CP Hackers Pins All the pins he has so far: *Rockhopper's Key Pin *Golden Award Pin (First Pin) * Red Nose Comedy Pin *Rainbow Puffle Pin *Robot Villian Pin *Paper Lantern *Elemental Pin *Snow Gem Pin *Snow Shuriken Pin *Neon Flamingo Pin *One Eyed Puffle Pin *R2-D2 Pin *Calculater Pin *Coconut Smoothie Pin *Fluffy Crest Pin *Tombstone Pin *Herbertech Logo Pin *Puffle Medic Pin *Ornament Pin *Clean Water Pin *Penguin Nests Pin *2013 CFC Donation Pin *Stone Scissors Pin *Dino Snack Pin *Pixel Puffle Pin *Desert Cactus Pin *Pirate Skull Pin *Space Cart Pin *Lion Statue Pin *Pinata Pin *Cream Pie Pin *Neon O'Berry Pin * Picnic Bundle Pin (Current) Trivia *He was formerly the Second In Command of the PHD and the second to join (1st if you don't count Blu Bell). *He was the second director of the PHD from August 2015 to January 2016 when he was replaced by Agent Extreme. *He is usually calm and doesn't shout a lot, he hates getting into arguements. *His favorite colors are blue and yellow. *His CP girlfriend is Emerald707. *He never gives up. *He can create realistic logos for the RPA in Photoshop CC. *His first pin is the Golden Award Pin, from the Hollywood Party. *His wikia account used to be called Joshua30647, but then changed to Club697. Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agent Category:Robber Penguin Agency Category:Pookie Hater Category:Pookie Hater Defence Agent Category:Penguin Category:Ultimate Penguin Force Agents Category:People Category:Penguins